


Will you become my...

by SueGra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Happy, I want a cake, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: The war with Ywhach has ended two years ago. Everybody enjoying the peace.Suddenly all captains get an invitation to the Shiba compound because there is a new clan head?Who is she/he?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4





	Will you become my...

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: #057. : "Stupidity isn't punishable by death. If it was, there would be a hell of a population drop." - Laurell K. Hamilton, The Laughing Corpse
> 
> \- talking -
> 
> I'm a little late with this, but I tried my best.  
> Enjoy your reading :D

It was a warm but pleasurable, peaceful summer day. The Shinigamis were enjoying their life, their peace.  
The Thousand Years Blood Wars ended with a victory two years ago. It wasn’t without pain, but they won, they are alive and that’s the most important.  
Kuchiki Byakuya just stepped into his office when he recognized that somebody is already there.  
-Kurosaki! What are you doing there? - asked the noble with a slightly irritated voice.  
-Ah, Byakuya. Long-time to see. - welcomed him warmly the younger shinigami.  
-It’s Byakuya-san. So? Why aren’t you in the living world? And what is that on your shirt?  
-On my T-Shirt? - asked back then looked down and laughed a little. It was a joyful sound. - This? My sister Karin sent me this week. The sentence is one of her favorite quotes. It says:  
“Stupidity isn't punishable by death. If it was, there would be a hell of a population drop.”  
-And? It’s true, I give you that. However, your T-shirt is still irritating me. What’s the cause of your presence?  
-Just my shirt? - asked back Ichigo but when he saw Byakuya’s look he told him the reason - I was asked to give you this. - said and handed him an invitation. The older took it a little bit hesitantly. Invitation to where?  
-Why?  
-I don’t know. I was in the compound and Kukaku asked me to give you that. The invitation is for this Friday at 6 p.m to the Shiba compound, formal attire required.  
-I can read. Why tell me?  
-I know you can, it would be interesting if not. - said cheekily Ichigo. And the other second he wasn’t there anymore.  
Byakuya opened the invitation and read it. It was shocking. On Friday he will meet with the new Shiba Clan Head. It wasn’t written who is he/she, but there aren’t too many Shiba anymore. Ichigo looks like a Shiba sans the hair, but he is a Kurosaki. Right? It will be interesting, thought the Clan Head.

Friday came suddenly, one day was Monday and the next it was already Friday. Today was the day when the Captains left early and their Lieutenants left them.  
The Clans nowadays rarely introduce their new Clan Head. Reason one: there are fewer clans. Reason two: usually all clans have a leader. Reason three: just the great noble clans need to introduce their new heads to the Gotei.

When the Captains arrived at the compound they were surprised. Every one of them wore formal kimono even the ones who usually evasive about normal or formal clothes.  
-Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san. I didn’t think that you would be here. -said the always formal Byakuya.  
-Ahh. Byakuya-boo. Kukaku said if we aren’t here she will kill us. -replied Yoruichi with a small smile.  
-Somehow I believe that.  
-Me too. And she sends Ichigo with the invitation.  
-Oh. You too. Where is he? I believed that he will be here.  
-He is. Somewhere. - replied Kisuke distantly as he searched him with his eyes. His reiatsu is here, but where is he?  
Suddenly Byakuya gives a small but unusual sound. He is shocked. If Aizen would be there, he would believe that he is playing with them. Although he is in Muken, soo Shiba Isshin is really here. Alive.  
-Isshin-san. Welcome. What are you doing there? - said Kisuke, who apparently also saw the man. But he wasn’t shocked, or anything like it’s normal to see him.  
-Kisuke. Kukaku threatened to kill me if I remain in Karakura today.  
-Be nice, dad. You just didn’t want to meet her, because if you do you need to tell us everything. And she is really protective of every Shiba. - said the smaller girl.  
-Yuzu-san. Karin-san. - welcomed the girls Kisuke.  
-Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san. And? - asked the black-haired girl.  
-Kuchiki Byakuya. Did you just say, that he is your father? - asked hesitantly.  
-Yes. Sorry. I’m Yuzu and she is my twin, Karin. He is our father.  
-Unfortunately.  
-Masaki! My Children are soo mean to me! - yelled Isshin shocking everyone.  
-Shut up, Goat-Face! - said Karin and with a kick, he was silenced. -That’s the reason one. But as I saw the Shiba’s are usually like that. Hallelujah, we aren’t like that.  
-Yes. The Shiba Clan usually a noisy group. They love everything that destructive and spectacular. - told the girls Byakuya. They were very familiar. And he couldn’t place them. Of course, they are Shiba’s, but something more.  
-We know. Ichi-nii could tell us that, and we know our brother.  
-Ichi-nii? -asked back the noble. He had a feeling that Ichi-ni is Kurosaki Ichigo.  
-I thought you knew him. Ichigo. We use our mother surname, the Kurosaki. But we learned that our father is a Shiba and he lied to us with our heritage. - said Karin with a look that said they are not okay with their father’s lies.  
Then the new Shiba Clan head could be Kurosaki? He is Shiba and he would be a good leader… Ough, that’s a painful confession, thought Kuchiki Byakuya.  
-Where is your brother, Yuzu-chan? I can feel him, but his reiatsu is everywhere. I can’t point him. - asked Kisuke.  
-Hahaha! You can’t find your lover. Oh, Kisukeee it seems like you need to train. - mocked Yoruichi Kisuke.  
-Oh, then they were successful? Great. Kukaku-nee-san said about something. That all of you know his reiatsu and they want to surprise us? - said tentatively Yuzu. She wasn’t sure about the reason either.  
They would continue their chat but suddenly a bell rung. The ceremony has started.  
Everybody has moved to locate their place.  
Into the first row sit down the close family, mentor, lover and the Headcaptain. To the second and the third-row was meant to friends and the remaining captains.  
Servant’s rushed in and placed in front of every person a tray with sake on it. When they went out of the room the ceremony has really begun.  
Kukaku came in and started.  
-We welcome you at our compound. We invited you, to be a part of our great moment. From this day we have a new Clan Head. Our Clan has returned into the Five Great Noble Family. We lost our position due to the traitor Aizen Sosuke, but with his defeat, we can return.  
I call our new Head, Shiba Ichigo. -recited the last Head. And Ichigo came in. He seemed regal with his black and blue kimono. and it highlighted his hair which for once didn’t stand up and his scowl was nowhere to found.  
-Thank you, Nee-san. - said the new head. - Welcome everybody, who is with us on this fine day. I am formerly known as Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami, human. Everybody who met me for the first time said I look like Shiba Kaien. I will be honest with you when I met you all I didn’t even know much about Soul Society and learned only recently about my heritage. I was born as Kurosaki Ichigo, hybrid. My mother was Kurosaki Masaki the last pureblooded Quincy before she met my father Shiba Isshin. She saved his life only to be infected by the hollow. She needed my father’s shinigami power, to be alive and he went along with it. She saved his life and she was beautiful.  
Shiba Isshin the 10th Divison Captain and the Shiba Clan head left Soul Society to save this woman and in the end, they fell in love. They had me and my twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin. They didn’t tell us anything about our power, our heritage they believed we were too young to know. But when I was nine years old my mother suddenly died because I couldn’t distinguish the alive from the dead. She lost her power at that moment because of the Quincy king and died to defend me. Our family changed from that day, my goal became to be enough strong to defend my precious people. I was always fighting because everybody believed me a rebelling teen because of my hair color, which is natural.  
When I was fifteen a shinigami appeared in my room, seeking a hollow. Yes. It was Rukia. My life as a substitute shinigami had begun. I only learned that my father is shinigami when we fought against Aizen in Fake Karakura and I only learned about my heritage when my sword broke. After the war has ended against Ywhach I told Kukaku-nee-san about.  
I can tell you, she was almost too happy about it. She started to teach me about our clan and everything. I tried to refuse this because I’m brash, aloud, destructive, but she said the Shiba’s are like that.  
We are brash, impulsive, aloud and protective about our people.  
And now here I am the new Clan Head. Shiba Ichigo.  
-Thank you for the introduction, can you tell us what will be your first step? - asked Kukaku-san with tears in her eyes.  
-Yes. It’s a bit personal, I wanted to wait a little more, but this is a perfect opportunity. - said a little bit shyly. He stood before Urahara and kneeled down. -Urahara Kisuke, you were my mentor who helped me to be alive and you became my lover. Urahara Kisuke will you become my husband?  
-Yes. Ichigo, of course. I planned to ask you also, but I couldn’t find the right moment. But I believe you would say yes.  
-Yes. I love you. - said the new Clan Head.  
Nobody thought that they are together because they were always with each other. Their relationship was seen as a Mentor-student, not a Lover-Lover. Even the most powerful persons as the Captains can be a little oblivious sometimes. They weren’t even secretive, they just left the intimate moments in their room. That’s personal and no need for to everybody see their moments.  
This was a surprise but a welcomed surprise to everyone. They are good for each other. Somebody like Yoruichi or Shinji would say they are perfect.  
Both of them promised to themselves, that they will pay for not telling. Kyoraku just wanted to drink sake, for them and for Soul Society’s sake. They will need it. He was happy for them, but he would be happy if he could pass down his position soon.  
Kuchiki Byakuya was honestly surprised. At first, because how can an idiot like Isshin have three children, who are amazingly normal as a Shiba can be. If that happened to him, he would be soo angry and a noble can’t be seen angry. Of course, his children learned to handle him, but still. And now it’s clear, why was Kurosaki always soo keen to defend his people. It was clear now.  
He will be a good clan head but that will be his secret. If anybody would know his opinion about him…  
No, thank you.


End file.
